


Day 1 of Back to Middle-earth Month

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, battlefield scene from Unnumbered Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: The Russingon Card - G48 - "Blood"





	Day 1 of Back to Middle-earth Month

**Blood**   
  
  
[](https://imgur.com/IlyyRhL)   
  



End file.
